In recent years, attention is paid to a so-called “personal mobility (one-man riding mobile apparatus)” as a mobile apparatus of a new type which runs with a person carried. A typical example of the personal mobility includes Segway (registered trademark) which has already been available on the market. Moreover, an experimental car of the personal mobility is provided from each of companies, for example, TOYOTA, HONDA, SUZUKI and the like. In these personal mobilities, it is possible to adjust direct advance or turns by simply inclining a body to move a center of gravity.
Moreover, a personal mobility having such a style as to ride on a skateboard is also proposed (for example, see Patent Documents 1 to 4). Also in the personal mobilities described in the Patent Documents 1 to 4, it is possible to carry out running control by movement of a center of gravity of a person. The personal mobilities described in the Patent Documents 1 to 4 have smaller sizes as compared with commercially available cars or experimental cars which are offered from the respective companies. Therefore, they are relatively suitable for carrying and storage even if there are deficiencies.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-345608
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-359094
Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-217952
Patent Document 4: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-256401
In the technologies described in the Patent Documents 1 to 4, a motion of a personal mobility such as a turning angle or a running speed is determined depending on any position on a board to which a center of gravity is to be moved. However, the center of gravity is required to be moved sensibly by a boarding person. In some cases, therefore, a motion of the personal mobility intended or predicted by the boarding person is not coincident with an actual motion of the personal mobility which is varied depending on a position of the center of gravity on the board. For this reason, it is difficult for the boarding person to steer the personal mobility as intended by himself or herself.